


Merlin's Club

by Sh1m1



Series: Merlin's Club [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: El Merlin's había sido su capricho. Un club exclusivamente para hombres, en concreto para hombres gays y más en concreto, para magos gays. Desde la privacidad de los cristales tintados de su oficina, Draco controlaba todo lo que pasaba en él.[Drarry]





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

Draco miraba desde lo alto de la pista de baile donde estaba ubicada su oficina, los cristales tintados le conferían máxima discreción y una panorámica bastante clara de todo lo que pasaba en su local.

Como cada noche que podía escaparse supervisaba todo desde aquel lugar, dejando sus ojos y manos a cargo de sus socios, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Podía ver al moreno refinado, era el relaciones públicas, todos querían un pedazo de Blaise y él, magnánimo, se dejaba querer; sabía que uno de los atractivos del club era su atractivo amigo.

Por otro lado, el serio y responsable, y a la vez intimidante gerente,Theo; mantenía el ambiente distendido y seguro, el ponía el contrapunto. El trato con los proveedores y la seguridad corría de su cuenta.

Él, Draco Malfoy, era la cabeza pensante, el hombre de negocios, quien conocedor de la tendencia la aplicaba a sus negocios. El Merlin's había sido su capricho. Un club exclusivamente para hombres, en concreto para hombres gays y más en concreto, para magos gays.

Y sin duda su olfato había olido el dinero, un rotundo éxito en la estricta moral del mundo mágico inglés. Curiosamente había demasiados magos que habían podido abandonar la inseguridad de ser descubiertos entre los clubs similares del Soho de Londres y aunque al principio reticentes, se habían dejado atraer hasta el Merlin's.

Draco controlaba todo lo que ocurría, esa era su tarea y su distracción. Como hombre de negocios tanto mágicos como muggles, su vida social daba asco. Largas jornadas se sucedían día tras día. Lo sabía, por mucho que sus amigos le recomendaran salir y conocer gente, no le encontraba el encanto. Alguna noche había bajado y bailado con algún mago lo suficientemente borracho para que no hiciera muchas preguntas. O lo suficientemente joven para que aquel tatuaje que marcaba su brazo no fuera más que historia que casi no habían vivido.

Pero, sí, no había cenas, citas, noches que vieran el día con alguien a su lado. Y él no veía nada malo en ello, tenía a su familia, tenía a sus amigos y el amor de momento no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

La noche había empezado tranquila, Theo había subido a hablar con él. Le agradaban esos momentos que pasaban juntos, su calmada conversación siempre le relajaba y le demostraba su incondicional amistad, no era raro que a veces la soledad le hiciera su feo efecto.

Theo era el menos insistente de los dos, Blaise siempre le andaba detrás con el tema de sociabilizar, y era curioso que le afeara sus relaciones de una sola noche cuando el moreno era el rey de la promiscuidad.

Una vez se hubo ido, por ese día podía dejar los negocios a un lado, con una copa de buen whisky de fuego en la mano, se entretuvo mirando por su ventana. Era más de medianoche, el local estaba lleno, en la pista un par de decenas de chicos bailaban contoneando sus cuerpos, era aquello por lo que adoraba los clubs que había frecuentado en el mundo muggle. Hombres, con el torso desnudo, bailando al son de una música machacona y sugerente. Él había experimentado el placer de encontrarse envuelto entre todos aquellos cuerpos anónimos, excitados y complacientes. Ahora, allí abajo, aquel grupo de magos hacía lo mismo que los muggles, y todo se sentía correcto. Era estúpido querer hacer distinciones cuando se hablaba de piel, labios y sudor. Y una parte dentro de él se maravillaba ante el hecho de que él, un ex-mortífago, hubiera traído aquello del mundo muggle.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió, una figura en la pista le llamó la atención, bailando sugerentemente, su torso desnudo, pelo negro, su cuerpo era una delicia para los ojos. El tipo de Draco, registró su mente. Quizás hoy fuera uno de esos días en los que se mezclara con sus clientes.

Aquel chico parecía ajeno a los que se frotaban a su alrededor, se dejaba llevar por la música, meciéndose cautivadoramente. Draco iba bajando las escaleras del primer piso, saludó a Blaise con un guiño que este le devolvió divertido. Draco solo dejaba la intimidad de su despacho para ir de caza, como lo había denominado una vez el moreno.

Pero, sí, hoy tenía hambre, y aquel chico sugerente le había atraído a pesar del cristal de su ventana. Ahora, introduciéndose entre la marea de cuerpos, la magia que irradiaba le llamaba a pegársele por detrás.

Él era una persona decidida, cuando le gustaba algo, lo tomaba, y así tomó las caderas del moreno, uniéndosele al ritmo de la música. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, Draco le sacaba algunos centímetros, justo para abarcarle y hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

La piel dorada del moreno, no solo era suave sino que desprendía un olor embriagador. Las manos de Draco recorrieron su pecho, delgado pero fibroso, aquel chico moreno se ejercitaba correctamente. Notó como aquellas nalgas se movían contra su entrepierna, suaves círculos al ritmo de la música, que hicieron que la excitación de Draco fuera en aumento.

Besó el trozo de cuello que había bajo sus labios, suave y salado, era delicioso. Y trazó un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta su clavícula, mientras su pálida mano hacía contraste con el bronceado cuerpo de su presa, bajaba por su abdomen hasta el inicio de sus pantalones.

Nadie los miraba, aquellos preliminares eran comunes en su club, en la pista de baile uno se acercaba y tomaba si el otro estaba de acuerdo. Y aquel chico parecía del todo de acuerdo a las caricias de Draco. La erección que apretaba contra aquel duro trasero, le dejaban claro que él ya estaba preparado para continuar en el "cuarto oscuro" y la mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno le dejó claro que él también.

Le giró para llevarlo, y cuando ambos se miraron, la lujuria que había en sus ojos fue sustituida por la sorpresa.

Maldita suerte la suya, ni más ni menos, que el jodido Harry Potter; el jodidamente caliente, atractivo y duro niño-que-vivió seguía tomado de su mano.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de sorpresa, pero también vio deseo en ellos y por un momento no supo que hacer, agarrándolo aún de la mano. Estáticos.

Por un lado era absurdo negar que le había estado refregando su dura polla al culo de Potter y que este se había refregado contra él.

—¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?—dijo Potter con una voz absolutamente masculina y sugerente.

—Nunca—dijo totalmente decidido y cachondo.

Si eso es lo que quería, le iba a dar la mejor follada de su vida. Sin darse cuenta volvían a la eterna competición, salvo que ahora se había transformado en algo mucho más excitante.

De un brusco tirón le instó a caminar detrás de él hacia aquella oscura habitación iluminada por un cálido hechizo velado.

No fueron más que unos metros pero a Draco le quemaba la mano que tocaba la piel de su antiguo rival.

Entraron y Draco se fue hacia el lugar que solía utilizar para esos encuentros, suficiente oscuro para darle privacidad pero no tanto como para no ver a su pareja del momento. Pegándolo contra la pared, esos centímetros que le ganaba a Potter, le daban la seguridad de obligarle a mirar hacia arriba mientras le miraba.

Sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Potter, podría haberse quedado hipnotizado en los verdes orbes, quizás no fue tan buena idea venir con el moreno hasta este punto.

Envolviéndolo con su cuerpo notaba la electricidad entre los dos, sus labios rosados estaban suplicando ser besados, pero Draco quería que el moreno se lo pidiera, que le rogara por hacerlo suyo.

Potter reaccionó, y curvando su cuerpo rozó la pelvis de Draco, mientras miraba dentro de sus grises ojos, una conversación muda, ambos luchaban nuevamente. En silencio, calientes y deseando dar el siguiente paso.

"A la mierda" pensó Draco, sin poder esperar atacó la boca de Potter, cálida, suave y húmeda, era la puñetera hostia besarle. Perdido ya de todo pensamiento racional, Draco, acariciaba todo trozo de piel que encontraba a su paso. Le volvía loco, su olor, su sabor, la dureza que iban atacando sus manos. Y la entrega de su amante, una y otra vez en su cabeza resonaba "Potter, Potter, Potter"

Separándose apenas, con sus manos masajeando su duro trasero, el moreno se retorcía entre sus manos, este tironeaba de su cabello hacia abajo, pegándolo a él.

—Fóllame, Malfoy—le gimió en los labios.

Draco lo veía todo rojo, la imagen totalmente erótica de Harry Potter desecho de anhelo por él, rogándole que se lo follara le hizo insoportable estar ni un minuto más oprimido por sus pantalones.

Las manos del moreno le habían desabrochado la camisa, y los pantalones de Potter estaban caídos sobre sus caderas. Draco se desprendió de su ropa con una celeridad que al parecer divirtió al moreno, que con un suave roce de sus manos dejó caer sus jeans.

Draco lo volvió a pegar a sí mismo, rozando sus erecciones, húmedas y necesitadas. Sus manos nuevamente entre sus nalgas, separándolas buscando el cálido orificio en el que iba a enterrarse hasta hacerle perder el sentido, o hasta perderlo él mismo, ya no lo tenía claro.

Pasando sus brazos bajo los muslos del moreno, este se elevó para quedar agarrado con las piernas a las caderas de Draco, con su espalda pegada a la pared y sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

La polla de Draco quedó justo en la cálida entrada de Potter, la propia humedad de Draco le sirvió para irse introduciendo lentamente en él, sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo, centímetro a centímetro Draco se clavó en su interior; le acogía estrechamente, deliciosamente, abrasándolo.

La boca abierta de Potter jadeaba con cada avance, su imagen en la semi-penumbra le parecía arrebatadora, como un sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido y saliera a la luz en ese momento, haciéndolo coincidir cuando estaba clavado completamente en él.

Un segundo, no más de un pestañeo, y Draco comenzó con un suave ritmo de caderas, que hizo que Potter echara hacia atrás su cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello.

Lamiéndolo, intensificó el ritmo, ambos jadeando, mirándose ahora, todo parecía irreal y a la vez hipersensibilizado por el contacto.

—¿Así es como te gusta?—escapó de sus labios, Draco no era un amante parlachín, él buscaba la satisfacción, pero quería volverlo a escuchar para saber que aquello no era una alucinación—.Que te folle duro contra la pared, ¿Potter?

—Sí, sí... —Podía escuchar el sonido húmedo al enterrarse en él, era absolutamente erótico, sus jadeos, el calor que sentía en el contacto de sus pieles.

La boca del moreno le atacó, besándolo, lamiéndolo, absorbiéndolo. Y el taladrándose en su interior casi con rabia, quería entrar donde nadie había llegado, clavarse dentro del moreno para siempre. Esa mirada que habían sostenido por años, llena de hostilidad estaba derretida de placer y no quería perderla.

Notaba como iba a correrse en breve, no podía aguantar más la sensación quería llenarlo de su semen. Y saber que lo iba a hacer le volvía loco, ese culo lleno de él.

—Te voy a llenar el culo de semen, Potter—le jadeo en el oído.

—Córrete dentro de mí...—jadeó el moreno antes de correrse él mismo mientras sus ojos no dejaron de mirarse. El semen del moreno los cubrió a ambos, y los espasmos del orgasmo aprisionaban la polla de Draco, perdiendo el control, derramándose en su interior.

La caliente lengua de Potter le lamía los labios perezosamente mientras él jadeaba su nombre.

Sus respiraciones estaban desbocadas, aún con Potter entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del moreno. Aspiró su olor, y escuchó la risa de este, al parecer su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Fueron separándose, bajando las piernas su polla abandonó el cálido culo de su amante.

De pie, uno frente al otro, todo se seguía sintiéndose irreal. Acababa de follarse a su rival por años, a su antiguo compañero de escuela, a aquel que los había liberado a todos. No habían hablado por años, Merlín, Draco ni siquiera sabía que era gay.

Normalmente Draco se vestía y se despedía rápidamente, pero estaba clavado en el suelo, aún completamente pegado a Potter.

Y contra todo lo que era Draco, bajó nuevamente sus labios hasta rozarlos contra los hinchados de Potter. El moreno devolvió su caricia, introduciendo su lengua buscando la del rubio.

Cuando se separaron el chico de ojos verdes tenía una sonrisa en los labios, que sin darse cuenta Draco estaba copiando.

Draco cogió su varita para limpiarlos a ambos de los restos de semen, pero cuando fue a apuntar a la dilatada entrada de Potter, este agarró su mano evitándolo. Agarró su ropa y se vistió, el semen de Draco iba a estar aún dentro del moreno por un buen rato. Lo que provocó un duro tirón de su polla ya no tan blanda.

—Tienes un bonito Club, Malfoy—le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Nadie sabía que el Merlin's era suyo, su idea, su capricho. Y una sonrisa resignada cruzó su semblante. Potter, siempre Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

Draco intentaba pasar todas las noches un rato por el club, normalmente solo podía hacerlo en fin de semana y alguna noche suelta entre semana. Blaise y Theo lo miraban con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, ellos sabían, y él sabía que ellos sabían que él sabía. Pero los tres se conocían lo suficiente para obviar el tema y no hacer preguntas. Draco no las iba a contestar, en cualquier caso.

También era cierto que se negaba a sí mismo estar haciendo guardia por si Potter aparecía nuevamente, si antes de la noche que habían estado juntos había asistido al Club, él no tenía constancia. ¿Era asiduo a su Club? Desechó la idea, seguramente Blaise se lo hubiera comentado, tener a una celebridad allí sería un tema que el moreno no dejaría de resaltar, siempre que él no escondiera información.

Un par de semanas, y los nervios tan en punta como un gato erizado; Draco estaba, según Blaise, del todo insoportable. Pudiera ser, no lo negaba. El maldito Potter, años sin saber nada de él, y reaparecía, no solo reaparecía sino que le dejaba obsesionado con su sabor, aún podía notar el calor de su interior cubriendo su polla. Pura locura. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a girar en torno a él, estaba claro que los antiguos hábitos no se perdían. Solo dormían.

Pero estaba claro que esa obsesión nada tenía que ver con insultarlo y quedar por encima de él, ¿verdad? Bueno quería quedar encima, debajo, de lado y colgando si hacía falta. Follarle hasta que se olvidara de su nombre. Pero el muy cretino había aparecido allí, tentando, ofreciéndose y desapareciendo con aquella provocadora sonrisa, de soy Harry Potter y lo sé todo.

Mierda, él debería estar por encima de aquello, había madurado, ¿es que no podía dejar todo aquello como un buen polvo y seguir página?

Mientras más tiempo, más enfadado estaba, con él mismo principalmente. Por que a pesar de todo, Draco sí había madurado, y le enojaba estar comportándose como un adolescente hormonado y frustrado sexualmente. Echando culpas al objeto de su deseo en vez de analizar el porque de su comportamiento.

Esa era la teoría, pero la práctica era una sesión rápida en la ducha cada mañana después de haber tenido sueños húmedos con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Ese viernes había tenido una reunión tardía con una empresa japonesa muggle, ya que ahora los negocios también los había expandido al mundo muggle. Había sido larga y tediosa, a pesar de hablar japonés y tener alto conocimiento del protocolo, le resultaban siempre demasiado cargantes aquellas reuniones. Y no estaba de humor. Así que llegó al Merlin's tenso y deseando poder relajarse un poco, hablar con Theo, beber un poco. Y follar con cualquiera.

No había pasado por casa para cambiarse así que iba directo con su traje Tom Ford azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Por cosas como la moda, el mundo muggle tenía un gran pase.

Nada más entrar buscó a Theo, y al cabo de unos segundo lo localizó hablando con unos clientes, Draco le hizo un gesto apuntando hasta su oficina y subió. Una botella de whisky de fuego y una charla con su amigo le sentarían muy bien.

Y así fue y se sirvió una generosa copa. Theo le puso al día de los asuntos de club, después de un tiempo su amigo se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Alguna novedad?—dijo Theo.

Draco trató de mirarlo del mismo modo inexpresivo con el que lo llevaba haciendo esas semanas, pero estaba cansado y él siempre había podido hablar con Theo.

—Nada—dijo soltando el aliento mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se la dejaba colgando—.El muy hijo de puta parece que no piensa dignarse a reaparecer.

Theo lo miraba manteniendo el semblante serió pero sus ojos escondían una pícara sonrisa, sus ojos prácticamente negros tenían la extra cualidad de lucir de un modo jodidamente sarcástico en el impasible gesto del hombre.

—Ahórrate cualquier tipo de sermón kármico que pase por tu jodida cabeza—amenazó Draco. Y la sonrisa de sus ojos se trasladó a sus labios.

—Amigo, ¿quizás sea el momento en que muevas tu culo del castillo y le busques?—dijo como si llevara tiempo pensándolo.

—Obviamente, tú sabes más que yo—dijo molesto Draco.

—Obviamente—dijo divertido.

—¿Y dónde carajos puedo encontrar al "oh-salvador-del-mundo-mágico"?

—Draco, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, pero eres realmente obcecado cuando a Potter

se refiere.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Para estar obsesionado con él desde, bien desde siempre, no tienes ni idea de su vida.

—Yo no he estado obsesionado con él toda mi vida—buenas mentiras que decir en voz alta, sí.

—Nada que ver que todos los tíos que te follas sean idénticos a Harry Potter¿no?

—Casualidades.

—Draco.

—Theo—le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada—.Bien, vale, puede que tengas razón y mi subconsciente le ha estado buscando en otros y bla bla bla.

—Buen comienzo—le dijo palmeándole el hombro.

—Puedes darme ya la maldita información que tú obviamente sí tienes—le dijo esperanzado, realmente estaba intrigado.

—Potter abandonó Inglaterra al poco de acabar la guerra, por lo que sé es cuidador de dragones en Rumania—dijo Theo dando un amplio sorbo a su copa de Whisky.

Draco estaba alucinando, cuidador de dragones, nunca hubiera imaginado que Potter se hubiera dedicado a aquella profesión tan ingrata y solitaria.

—Viene todos los años unas semanas a Londres y por lo que sé, lleva ya un mes aquí, debe estar a punto de dejar el país.

Draco sintió como su corazón se le paraba en ese momento ¿se iba? ¿Y él se iba a quedar con aquella estúpida obsesión? Theo tenía razón, tenía que moverse, pegarle un par de polvos más y desquitarse.

Algo en el plan le olía a chamusquina, pero las obsesiones no son racionales.

—Y claro está, tú sabes donde voy a encontrarlo—dijo Draco cada vez más nervioso.

—Obvio—aquello parecía que le estaba resultado del todo cómico a su amigo, a él no le hacia la mas mínima gracia.

—¿Y bien?—El cabrón estaba disfrutando con la angustia de Draco

—Ahora mismo está ahí abajo hablando con Blaise—dijo más que sonriente.

El cuello casi se le gira 180º, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Allí estaba, salvo que había tenido la decencia de ponerse algo mas de ropa. Y a su lado, tuvo que mirar un par de veces estaban Weasley y Granger, no era común ver mujeres en su club, aunque no tenían prohibida la entrada. Pero toda la atención estaba centrada en el moreno de ojos verdes que llevaba atormentándolo en sueños por semanas.

Una sonrisa gatuna se agarró a sus labios, alguien había necesitado escolta para volver.

—Nada en lo que tu hayas tenido que ver ¿cierto?—le dijo apurando su copa Draco. Le perdonaría toda aquella pantomima por el simple hecho de haber obtenido toda aquella información para él y haberlo traído hasta allí.

—Nada—dijo mirando a trio de oro.

Si Draco hubiera estado más pendiente de esa mirada hubiera visto casi el mismo hambre que había en sus iris plateados. Los ojos negros de Theo estaban fijos en una persona allá abajo.

Draco dejó la corbata sobre su escritorio y estaba más que dispuesto a jugar con Potter esa noche. Todo en su cuerpo le estaba dando la bienvenida a su club y él sería un gran anfitrión.

En el momento que salió por la puerta hizo conexión con los ojos verdes de Potter, por fin lo tenía allí, donde él quería. Joder, era tan sumamente apetecible. Podía notar aquel aire rebelde en él que debió de haber adquirido con los años. La gente le dejaba paso sin ningún problema y es que Draco tenía un aspecto imponente de normal, pero con aquel traje estaba arrebatador, su pelo rubio platino corto y sus grises ojos depredadores, tenían puesta toda su atención en aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

¿Sería muy vulgar agarrarlo del cuello y devorarle la boca delante de sus respectivos amigos? Quizás un poco excesivo, quizás.

Se quedó plantado delante de él.

—Potter.—Si aquello había sonado a saludo o a sexo no lo tenía claro. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no agarrarlo y llevárselo. Casi sin apartar los ojos de él—.Granger. Weasley.

Una vez hechos los saludos de rigor el ambiente no podía decirse que fuera distendido, era como volver a estar en Hogwarts y ser Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Solo que ahora en vez de insultarse, Draco estaba deseando follárselo de nuevo.

Blaise interrumpió el incómodo silencio, ordenando una ronda de champán. Como siempre excesivo, pero agradecido por llevar esa reunión del modo correcto; Draco miró a su amigo pero se sorprendió al ver turbación en los ojos de este. Blaise siempre estaba por encima de todo, risueño y coqueto. Ahora, serio y algo nervioso echaba disimuladas miradas al pelirrojo. Este desde luego había dejado de tener ese aspecto pobretón que le acompañada, sí, había mejorado con los años, pero los pelirrojos no entraban en su menú.

Ya le preguntaría a Blaise que carajos le ocurría, quizás antes de que él llegara le había dicho algo desagradable. La sola idea de que insultaran a su amigo le agrió el humor. Pero más raro fue ver la interacción de de esos dos cuando Blaise le dio una copa. ¿Sonrojos en las mejillas de Blaise? Ver para creer. Blaise era la persona más descarada que conocía y jamás le había visto sonrojarse de aquella manera cuando el pelirrojo le había tomado la copa rozando sus dedos.

Theo por su parte estaba totalmente centrado en Granger. Debía darle un punto a la chica también lucía bonita con su cabello corto tipo Garson y desde luego ya no tenía esas paletas de conejito de sus años escolares. Parecía sofisticada, y segura. Pero a Draco nunca le habían interesado las chicas y por lo que sabía, a Theo tampoco. No era dado a relaciones, pero se había ido con más de un chico alguna vez.

Pero la pose depredadora no daba lugar a dudas, Theo estaba interesado y Granger estaba más pendiente de Potter que de su amigo. Pobre, volver a la heterosexualidad para que te den con ella en las narices.

Estaban entrando en una dimensión donde los Slytherin se morían por los Gryffindor. De nuevo, ver para creer.

La dinámica era extraña, no eran un grupo de viejos amigos reunidos recordando batallitas, por lo que la conversación fue difícil y a trompicones.

Pero nada de aquello era importante para él. Su interés estaba delante de él bebiendo con cara rara de su copa.

—¿No te gusta?

—Soy mas de whisky de fuego.

—Podemos tomar una copa en mi despacho—dijo cortando el espacio entre ellos. A la mierda, los otros estaban ocupados y sinceramente tenía claro lo que quería hacer con él.

Estaba siendo grosero con los demás queriendo irse con Potter a solas, pero en fin, ¿le importaba? No.

Potter miró a sus amigos, ambos no parecían muy contentos de estar allí.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya—dijo Granger resulta, cierto que era tarde, pero le estaba dando el empujón a su amigo para que se fuera con él. Nunca le había tenido mucha estima a la castaña, pero con eso había sumado muchos puntos.

Ya hablaría con sus amigos, y sus extraños comportamientos, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para Potter.

Y atrayéndolo algo más hacia él casi podía olerlo. Delicioso. Lo giró indicándole las escaleras.

Esta vez era Potter el que iría abriendo camino, vestido con unos jeans que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero le hacían la boca agua a Draco.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta y el ruido de la música se evaporó. Potter le miraba desde en medio de la habitación. Lo tenía para él, y aún así la boca se le quedó seca.

No iba a fingir, se acercó a él calculando, y le agarró por la nuca como había querido hacer desde que estuvo a su lado. Potter abrió los labios emitiendo un gemido quedo. Tan real.

Le besó con la necesidad que llevaba viviendo todos esos días, pero la sed no se calmó sino que se intensificaba, ola tras ola de un deseo que le abrasaba.

—Dios Potter, ¿qué tienes?—le dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

El moreno le frotó su erección para dejarle claro que lo que tenía era una erección de campeonato. Pero Draco, a pesar de la espera, de las ganas que tenía no quería que fuera rápido. Quería deleitarse un poco más. Abandonó sus labios para hacer presa de su cuello.

El sabor era tal y como lo recordaba. Y le quitó la camisa informal blanca que llevaba, era tentador vestido pero irlo desnudando en busca de aquella dorada piel era muy excitante. Lamió sus pequeños pezones y se deleitó con los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Le gustaba provocarle esas reacciones y decidió aligerar la tensión en la entrepierna de Potter, desabrochó los pantalones del moreno, y metió la mano dentro. Todo lo que encontró era cálido, suave y duro y lo deseo lamer por toda la noche. Y como había sucedido antes, cuando se trataba del moreno no reprimía ninguno de sus impulso. Lo apoyó contra la mesa de su escritorio. Y desnudó al de ojos verdes con un suave giro de varita.

La excitación que sentía de tenerlo desnudo para sí, sobre su escritorio y luciendo una erección goteante por sus atenciones, le hizo gruñir de anticipación. Sin ningún tipo contención introdujo todo la caliente carne de Potter dentro de su boca. No era muy común que Draco hiciera mamadas, era más de recibirlas, pero ansiaba probarlo todo del chico que se retorcía de placer sobre sus contratos.

Mientras chupaba y lamía, se fue desnudando a sí mismo. Quería hacer contacto piel con piel, y toda aquella tela le resultaba molesta.

Potter le agarraba de los cabellos follándose literalmente su boca, y Draco no pudo más que gozarlo. Notar como amoldaba su garganta para tomarlo lo más hondo posible. Pensó en tragarse la corrida que estaba a punto de derramar dentro de él el moreno. Pero necesitaba estar nuevamente dentro de él. Y agarró con varios de sus dedos toda la humedad que habían generado con aquella deliciosa mamada. Escurriendo dentro del culo de Potter, sacó su polla de su boca para mirarlo retorcerse de placer, y se masturbó a sí mismo para prepararse.

Los ojos de Potter estaban prácticamente devorados por el negro de sus pupilas, en la semioscuridad del cuarto oscuro había disfrutado de él, pero en su despacho con toda la luz posible, la visión era poderosa. Y a Draco le costaba dejar de mirarlo con absoluta adoración.

Agarró sus piernas abriéndose por completo, dándole a Draco una visión espectacular de su ano dilatado. Jodido cabrón, era del todo erótico.

—Métemela, Malfoy—le dijo mientras sacaba los dedos del rubio de su interior. Y como si sus órdenes no pudieran ser ignoradas, la cabeza prácticamente morada de la dureza de su polla entró de lleno en la calidez de Potter. Su cuerpo arqueado como un gato.

Con sus manos sobre la madera del escritorio movía sus caderas sumergiéndose y abandonado la estrechez del culo de Potter. Lo recordaba como un gran polvo, pero ahora se estaba sumergiendo en otro nivel de sexo. El moreno le arañaba la espalda atrayéndolo a él más, como queriendo fusionarse. El ruido que hacían sus huevos al chocar, los jadeos de Potter, su propios gemidos roncos. Buscó su boca para estar completamente unido a él, caliente, húmeda y entregada; en mitad del éxtasis pensó que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y no iba a dejar irse al moreno. Clavándolo con su polla a su vida.

Potter los separó bruscamente, había algo salvaje en él, se agarró a Draco sin dejar que saliera de él ni por un momento.

—Sofá—gimió en su oído.

Draco se hizo cargo, levantándolo del la mesa. No era ligero, y caminar con él, sin sacarle su polla fue duro, pero excitante. Potter le miraba mientras era cargado, sus ojos derretidos eran hermosos, su cuello ancho y en tensión, masticable. Draco pensó en lo desaprovechado de aquellos años en los que había tenido una "ligera" obsesión por él. Y en lo bien que se sentían sus cuerpos juntos.

Se sentó sin soltar al moreno ni un momento, quedando a horcajadas y empalado. Sus labios rojos por los besos que se habían dado tenían una sonrisa de gato traviesa. Y comenzó a moverse sobre Draco, llevándolo a un nuevo punto de placer. Toda su atención puesta en el otro hombre, sus músculos contorsionándose mientras se movía sobre él. Inclinado hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Draco era una visión que le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Difícilmente podría olvidar aquel momento de entrega. Lamió su pecho mientras atendía la necesitada polla de Potter.

Este estaba rozando el climax clavando la polla de Draco contra su próstata, y agarrando la cabeza del rubio le acercó a su miembro a punto de estallar. Draco lamió, aceptando las demandas de Potter que se corrió violentamente contra su garganta. A pesar de la incómoda postura el sabor de Potter le excitó muchísimo, y sin darle más tiempo para recuperarse lo tumbó sobre el sofá y lo taladró a un ritmo frenético, devorando su boca y compartiendo el sabor que aún contenía en ella.

Sin poderlo evitar volvió a gemir su nombre una y otra vez en el momento que se corrió dentro de él.

Exhausto, jadeando, y sudoroso dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el moreno. Que le tenía fuertemente abrazado.

—¿Cuando te vas?—le dijo quedamente mientras aún seguía entre sus brazos.

—Mañana—dijo Potter con una mueca que no parecía nada contenta.

Draco gruño molesto, no podía ser cierto que cuando encontraba aquello que tanto había estado anhelando sin saberlo, se iba en menos de 24 horas.

—Tendremos que recuperarnos pronto—le dijo lamiéndole los labios a Potter—.No voy a dejar de follarte hasta que te marches.

Y con un suave tirón los desapareció de su despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

Draco estaba exhausto, sudoroso y pegajoso. Pero feliz, no recordaba sesiones de sexo como aquellas desde, bien, desde nunca. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de echar tantos polvos seguidos con la misma persona. Pero allí tenía bocabajo emitiendo suaves ronquidos al maldito Harry Potter. Alias el niño que vivió para volverme loco. Su pelo negro húmedo y retorcido en mil puntos, podría pasar por un gato disecado si no perteneciera a ese sexy espécimen. Retiró la sábana que cubría escasamente sus cuerpo desnudo. Piel bronceada, músculos definidos rociados de gotas de sudor y mordidas que le había regalado durante aquellas horas. Sumado a antiguas cicatrices de un color más claro que regaban su cuerpo.

Más abajo, el lugar de su recreo, de su locura. Las duras y redondeadas nalgas de Potter. Se había hundido en ellas incontables veces en esa moche. Estaban húmedas y enrojecidas de los apretones de sus manos. Incluso algún mordisco se habían llevado. Y aún ahora, exhausto y completamente vació quería volver a tomarlo. Clavarse en él hasta oírle gemir su nombre, pidiendo más. Draco no podía no cumplir sus mandados.

Pero lo dejaría descansar en su cama, tranquilo y tan agotado como él mismo.

Los había aparecido completamente desnudos y enredados en la cama de su propia casa. Y sin darle tregua habían continuado por horas. La luz del nuevo día se lo llevaría pues su traslador salía por la mañana.

Maldijo a los trasladadores, a las mañanas y a la jodida Rumania. ¿Que no podía haber una reserva en Inglaterra?

Escaneando su imagen desmadejada y despreocupada sobre sus caras sábanas que no había compartido nunca con nadie. Notó una presión en su estómago que no auguraba nada bueno.

Sin poder resistir la tentación acarició una vez más la piel dorada de Potter, cálida bajo sus dedos y esta tomó vida bajo ellos, sus músculos se movieron desperezándose. Y sus verdes ojos pestañearon un par de veces. El moreno se había deshecho de sus ridículas gafas en aquellos años. Y podía verle con claridad, una sonrisa que retorció aún más aquel nudo de su estómago.

—Buenos días—le dijo girándose apenas, pegándose un poco más a él. Dudaba si lo hacía a propósito pero con aquellos movimientos que parecían del todo naturales en el moreno, enloquecía a un rubio remilgado que no se daba el lujo de intimar con sus amantes.

—Buenos días—lo saludó sonriendo.

—Tengo hambre—dijo Potter y Draco enarcó una ceja. ¿No estaba agotado? A pesar del cansancio no pudo evitar excitarse un poco.

Potter rió divertido y se sentó en la cama.

—Me alegre comprobar que aún te sigue funcionando todo a la perfección—dijo lanzando una mirada a su entrepierna. He de reconocer que no había follado tantas veces en mi vida.—Wow, el ego nada pequeño de Draco subió varios enteros con aquella afirmación, dejándolo asomar en una sonrisa de superioridad—.Pero me refería a comida de verdad. Te invito a desayunar.

Y así era como Harry Potter normalizaba una noche de sexo increíble, Draco no pudo objetar nada cuando sus tripas escogieron aquel momento para rugir como un auténtico león. Debía ser que todo se pegaba en la cama.

Después de una rápida ducha, y aparecer las ropas olvidadas de Potter del club, ambos dejaron su apartamento y se dirigieron a desayunar.

Draco, nunca había compartido su cama, pero nunca, jamás, había compartido desayuno con amantes. Y aquello se le antojaba del todo peculiar. Potter tenía la extraña cualidad, adquirida desde luego en el tiempo que no se habían visto, de hacer de las situaciones se tornaran cotidianas y cómodas.

Delante de una humeante taza de té cargado y un desayuno completo tipo muggle, Draco lo observaba detenidamente. Saciada la fiera del deseo al menos durante unos instantes quedaba la curiosidad que le despertaba estar realizando todas aquellas acciones tan diferentes a las que regían su vida.

Se le veía tan hermoso, libre, y animado que era contagioso. Los cambios que habían sufrido ambos no eran tan profundos como para no reconocer a los adolescentes que fueron en Hogwarts, pero la actitud del moreno se había relajado, mientras que la suya había ido a constreñirse aún más; quizás fuera la querencia natural de las personalidades y los caracteres.

Pero realmente estaba disfrutando la charla animada de Potter sobre dragones y rumanos. Notaba como se relajaba con las sonrisas amplias del moreno, sus guiños de largas pestañas oscuras, sus maneras relajadas. Pero algo le apretaba por centro cerrándolo, ah, sí, que el muy cabrón se iba en una hora.

No aquello, definitivamente estaba mal. Estaba mal que le importara, por Merlín, había sido un polvo, digamos que muchos, geniales; pero Draco no quería nada más, no tenía tiempo para relaciones y lo que ellas conllevaban. Le gustaba su vida tal cual era.

Intentó relajarse con el pensamiento que se repetía, y si algo era cierto, es que Draco tenía gran control sobre sus emociones y sobre su vida. Una determinación férrea a que las cosas se dieran como a él más le convenían. Y ahora le convenía zanjar el tema Potter, dejarlo ir de su vida tal y como había llegado.

Contento con sus pensamientos internos y su determinación, disfrutó del ameno desayuno. Y acompañó a Potter de nuevo a su apartamento, debía ir al Ministerio también por lo que le invitó a usar su chimenea.

A pesar de lo habitual de sus visitas al Ministerio aún tenía que soportar algunas miradas cargadas de resentimiento, pero a las que Draco no prestaba la más mínima atención. No había calculado lo que sería verlos a ambos juntos y recibir los saludos y miradas de todos a su compañero. El desenvuelto de Potter no lo era tanto en esos momentos, y sin poderlo evitar soltó un mordaz comentario a varias brujas realmente fastidiosas que no dejaban de seguirlos.

El pensaba despedirse del moreno en el atrio pero resolvió acompañarle como leal guardaespaldas de aquella comunidad meticona hasta el departamento de trasladores. Parecía que su presencia espantaba a muchos de los acosadores del chico-que-vivió. La sonrisa y gesto de agradecimiento de Potter tuvo que obviarlas si no quería mandar a su férrea determinación por "no sentir" a la mierda.

Al cruzar la puerta del departamento, el nudo se tensó algo más, pero Draco sencillamente quería despedirse e irse a su vida, atareada y cómoda. Pero Potter no se lo permitió, no, pues allí estaba uno de los mayores de los Weasley, no sabía su nombre, imposible con el número desproporcionado de miembros que eran.

Este debía ser el que también trabajaba con dragones y había visto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, si no fuera por la mirada cargada de deseo que le lanzó a Potter, y la clara hostilidad con la que le miró a él, incluso podría haberle considerado sumamente atractivo.

—Charlie—le saludó Potter—¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?

—Cómo olvidarlo—fue la contestación cargada de intención del pelirrojo. Sí, del todo molesto le resultó a Draco.

Pero se limitó a saludarlo cortésmente. ¿Este era el compañero del que le había estado hablando durante el desayuno? El nudo que le constreñía se prendió de fuego. Mierda, ese cabrón se lo comía con la mirada, y una ristra de imágenes de alto contenido sexual pasaron por su mente, con un fondo de dragones y llamas. Pura mierda para su mente.

Bien, punto número uno, odiaba a  _Charlie_  Weasley; punto número dos, ese jodido cabrón se quería follar a  _su_  Potter; punto número 3, Draco quería agarrar a Potter y llevárselo al hombro de vuelta a su casa, atarlo a la cama y que esa zanahoria con patas nunca más lo viera.

Se estaba poniendo de lo más irracional, y tenía que cortar con eso e irse de allí, era lo mejor, era lo correcto. Pero parecía que su parte racional se había ido de viaje para una larga temporada.

Agarró a Potter por la cintura y lo pegó a él, tomando con su otra mano su mejilla. Draco se estaba marcando un golpe de efecto del todo exagerado. El moreno algo sorprendido tardó unos instantes en corresponderle pero terminó por deshacerse entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Ya no recordaba al Weasley ni a nada que tuviera que ver con nada que no fueran los labios de Harry, lo cálida que era la piel que agarraba y la imposibilidad de despegarse.

Una tos molesta los sacó de su burbuja, el funcionario de los trasladores y el Weasley los miraban uno sorprendido-escandalizado. Y el otro ceñudo.

Se separaron, al menos de mala gana por parte de Draco. Estaba por irse, tenía que salir de aquella habitación, separarse de él, que comenzaba a pensar era una malísima influencia en su vida. Para muestra un botón, besuqueándose en el Ministerio, no que fuera una Hufflepluff de tercero.

Pero las palabras de Potter le hicieron voltearse.

—Nos vemos, Draco.—Y el muy cabrón le guiñó un ojo, a él, a Draco Malfoy.

Pero lo peor de todo, desapareció con un estúpido  _plof_  dejándolo tremendamente solo. Y encima se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo como un bobo. Decididamente necesitaba salir de ese lugar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Potter. " _Harry"_ le corrigió la traicionera de su mente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que debía verse con su monólogo interior cuando vio al azorado funcionario mirándole.

—Intolerable—se dijo a sí mismo, y le lanzó un leve  _Obliviate_  que solo le haría tener un poco difusos esos momentos. Gracias, no quería a la prensa inglesa hablando se su beso con el salvador del mundo mágico, valoraba el nivel de discreción que había cosechado en esos años.

 

-x-

 

Las cosas no le estaban saliendo a Draco como él esperaba y la mirada condescendiente de Teo y Blaise no ayudaban. Había vuelto a su rutina, reuniones de trabajo, cenas de trabajo, viajes de trabajo. Los fines de semana pasaba por el Merlin's como era su costumbre. Tomaba su whisky con Teo en su despacho y miraba por la ventana. Como siempre, pero indefiniblemente diferente.

Esta vez el encargado de subir a darle la "charla" no fue Teo sino Blaise, y ver a Blaise ponerse serio era escalofriante, nada bueno de ver y menos cuando el foco de su seriedad eras tú.

—Draco, asúmelo o lucha—le dijo este en su inquietante tono serio. Él era el de los paños caliente, el de que se dejara fluir y disfrutara, carpe diem y esas cosas. Que le viniera con el tema de luchar le sabía del todo extraño.

—¿Podrías iluminarme sobre el punto de mi lucha?—le dijo mordaz. El moreno solo rodó sus ojos cansado.

—Potter.

—No hay nada que hablar de Potter—sentenció.

—Está claro. Que lleves un mes ausente, que estés pero parecieras vacío, es del todo frustrante.—Draco tomó aire, el moreno había tomado carrerilla y le queda un buen rapapolvo.—Trabajo y más trabajo, y lo peor es que has vuelto a lo de siempre.

Uy esto era nuevo.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Hacer como si nada—le dijo como si eso fuera significativo. Su cara de duda le hizo continuar—Oh, venga ya Draco, llevas enamorado de Potter desde tercero, asúmelo de una puta vez—bufó.

Draco recibió la frase como un puñetazo, él no había estado enamorado de Potter desde tercero. Admitía su ligera obsesión en aquellos años escolares por el que había sido su rival durante toda su etapa escolar, incluso que le había llegado a poner tan cachondo que se pasaba las noches cascándosela pensando en él, pero de ahí a llamarlo amor...

—Eso son estupideces—sentenció Draco—.Sí, me lo he follado y además me lo he follado mucho, pero ya está, es solo sexo, Blaise. Tú sabes lo que es eso.—dijo al final para congraciar con él pero pareció que lo que consiguió fue enfurecerlo.

—Claro que sé lo que es Eso y Eso es un mierda; más cuando en tu caso es una estúpida mentira.

Bien, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Blaise—dijo acariciándose el puente de la nariz queriendo acumular paciencia, no sería suficiente, lo sabía—.Al grano, por favor.

—Bien, a ti te gusta Potter, tú le gustas a él y andas vagando como un fantasma por más de dos meses.—Le miró significativamente—.Joder, que no se ha muerto, están en Rumania. O vas y haces lo que tengas que hacer, o supéralo.

Draco se quedó mirando su copa, los hielos brillaban en el ámbar de la bebida. No, Potter no había muerto, él vivió, gran punto. Sí, le gustaba, había disfrutado con él, recordó el desayuno tan agradable que tuvieron, su estúpido beso delante del Weasley. Draco era posesivo y no gustaba de compartir. En fin, era un malcriado hijo único. Pero ya está, no veía el punto que Blaise trataba de mostrarle tan poco delicadamente.

No iba a ir a la jodida Rumania a "visitar" a un amante ni aunque este fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter. Él estaba allí con sus dragones, su independencia, escapando de la fama y con el jodido  _Charlie_  Weasley; bien visto suprimiría a este de la ecuación realmente no le agradaba imaginárselo, para nada. Pero no había más, ¿cierto?

—Ok, lo superaré—dijo finalmente. Blaise asintió.

Y con esto zanjó aquella innecesaria conversación, pero Draco era una persona rencorosa y no olvidaba que su amigo había ido a sacarle un tema peliagudo del que él no quería hablar así que no lo dejaría ir sin clavar su colmillo.

—Quizás ahora que nos estamos sincerando—dijo dejando claro que había sido coaccionado a hablar.—¿Quisieras explicarme qué ocurre con el Weasley?—dijo moviendo su copa y clavando sus plateados ojos en los chocolate de su amigo.

Y lo que sucedió nuevamente le dejó sorprendido, Blaise se incomodó y sonrojó, demonios desde cuando había dejado de conocer a su amigo para desconocer que le gustaba Ron Weasley.

—Este club no se anima solo, así que si no piensas tú bajar y menear tu precioso culo, lo haré yo—dijo eso con una sonrisa coqueta pero eludiendo descaradamente el tema. Luego venían a tocarle a él los huevos con el dichoso Potter.

—Por supuesto—dijo con su sonrisa más ladina. A pesar de quererse como hermanos, Draco no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de mostrar que no era él único implicado con los Gryffindor, y que se abstuviera de aconsejarle más sobre su no vida amorosa o sacaría el tema Weasley. Horrible apellido, por cierto.

 

-x-

 

Superarlo, lo que se decía superarlo no es que lo estuviera haciendo muy bien. Se dio cuenta cuando intentó follarse a un moreno, su tipo desde siempre, delgado y más bajo que él; y le fue imposible.

Los había estado evitando desde lo de Potter, el sexo siempre era algo bueno, se había conformado con otros tipos cualquiera, pero Draco era un sibarita le gustaba la misma marca de whisky desde hacía años, le costaba cambiar de gustos. Pero había hecho el esfuerzo de dar una oportunidad a los castaños, incluso a un rubio; el sexo sin más, básico y placentero como era un orgasmo dentro de otro cuerpo. Pero se había tenido que ir a juntar con su tipo y por Merlín aquello fue del todo desastroso. Porque su estúpida polla se había quedado flácida cuando constató en medio de una mamada que los ojos que le miraban mientras lo engullían no eran del verde adecuado.

Lo peor no fue aquello, y mira que verse el miembro blando mientras te lo chupan es mala cosa, no, lo peor es que había estado mirando ampliar mercado en otros países y resultaba que había un grupo empresarial rumano interesado en una de sus empresas de creación de pociones.

Y se había puesto en contacto con ellos, realmente no era un gran negocio para él, no contaban con un gran capital, en cualquier otras circunstancias lo hubiera rechazado pero la idea rondó demasiados días por su mente.

Y finalmente concertó una reunión con ellos, odiaba usar las chimeneas para reunirse, la postura era indigna y la comunicación un asco cuando era internacional así que prefirió viajar al país. Los empresarios se asombraron que el presidente fuera a la primera reunión, pero Draco no dio más explicaciones al respecto.

Por casualidad había encontrado que la reserva de dragones en la que trabajaba Potter estaba cerca de Brasov, donde se reuniría con los empresarios. Según su punto de vista, las casualidades existían.

Cuando les contó a Teo y a Blaise de su próximo viaje de negocios, evitó hacer mención del destino, pero o bien estaba paranoico o aquellos dos le miraban con aire de conspiración. Secuelas de guerra, le llamaban.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que tener tan cerca la posibilidad de ver a Potter no le hacía burbujear la sangre. La reserva estaba bien entrada los Montes Cárpatos pero la ciudad contaba con un barrio mágico donde se había enterado que no era raro ver a los  _Draco amans_ , amantes del Dragón, como allí eran llamados. Nombre que le parecía totalmente sugerente dado el caso.

Su viaje estaba programado para un par de días, no necesitaba más para ver las instalaciones y los planes de negocio del grupo de empresarios local. Así que lanzó un hechizo para encoger su maleta, quizás un tanto saturada, pero Draco era voluble en lo que pudiera apetecerle vestir y la metió en su bolsillo. Una vez en la oficina de trasladores tuvo la suerte de coincidir con el mismo funcionario que lo miraba un poco confuso, pero Draco había hecho un buen trabajo y no recordaba nada del "beso".

Lo primero que notó al llegar a la ciudad es que hacía un frío que helaba las pelotas, más que en su amada Inglaterra y a Draco el frío le gustaba lo justo. Se lanzó un hechizo calentador por encima, sufrir tampoco estaba entre sus gustos.

A pesar de todo el lugar tenía cierto encanto indiscutible, las casa bajas y pintorescas le daban un aire de cuento, y la primera reunión tendría lugar en el barrio mágico.

Las gruesas capas de sus anfitriones contrastaban con las finas y elegantes que lucía Draco, a pesar de parecerles un poco toscos al inicio, reconoció un buen negocio en cuanto lo vio, disponían de las habilidades necesarias, las instalaciones eran más que correctas; y los empresarios serios y con las ideas claras. El viaje no resultó en balde y acordaron en reunirse a la mañana siguiente.

Draco se alojaba en una de las pensiones mágicas más lujosas de la ciudad, esta no se encontraba alejada del lugar donde había escuchado que se reunían los Dragonolistas. Decidió que sería un buen punto de partida para cenar y conocer mejor el lugar.

El lugar no era nada estiloso, pero tenía aquel aire cochambroso y acogedor que le recordaba a El Caldero Chorreante. La comida tampoco era mala cosa, quizás un poco especiada para su fino paladar, pero no estaba mal.

Un grupo que parecía proceder del mismísimo origen de los tiempos abrió la puerta. Cuero y más cuero, y todos llevaban su cabellos atados en diversos trenzados. Los parroquianos no parecieron asombrarse de verlos, pero para Draco era toda una visión, bebiendo su cerveza los observó todo lo disimuladamente que pudo.

Estos saludaron al mesero y algunos parroquianos tomando asiento. Eran bellos especímenes del género masculino, de eso no había lugar a dudas, no eran ruidosos ni brabucones pero aún así eran impresionantes de ver en conjunto. El dragón que lucían en sus petos de cuero le dejó sorprendido, ¿aquellos eran los  _Draco amans?_ Jodidos dragones no eran para nada estúpidos.

Pero lo que le dejó con la boca seca fue el siguiente grupo que entró, o quizás para ser más precisos, uno de sus integrantes. Sus negros cabellos trenzados le llegaban por los hombros, su estilizada figura y unos ojos verdes, verdes del modo adecuado.

Conectó con los suyos y la sonrisa que iluminó su cara pudo notar que era copiada y pegada en la del propio Draco; el moreno le habló a uno de ellos y se separó del grupo.

Verlo venir hacia él, con su pelo trenzado, el cuero que le envolvía y sus brillantes ojos verdes, hizo que algo más al sur que la sonrisa de Draco le saludara encantada de reencontrarlo.

—Has tardado mucho, Draco—le dijo Harry con una ancha sonrisa mientras lo notaba inclinarse sobre él y tomar sus labios.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior con Blaise y Ron, sé que me vais a quemar por hereje, pero para este fics he tomado una escena de las pelis que destroza bastante el momento de la sala de los menesteres y el fuego maldito. En ella cambian a Crabbe por Zabini, no quiero deciros más, pero a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Draco no terminó la copa que estaba tomando antes de que Potter llegara, ¿siempre iba a ser así?

¿Todo desaparecería cuando él llegara y no podrían esperar a estar a solas?

¿Conversación en la taberna? No la recordaba realmente, algo de que se iban, algo de que ojo con el látigo, algo de bonito dragón. No sabría decir, Draco realmente no esperaba haberlo encontrado nada más llegar, pero allí estaban.

Con una conversación muda se dirigieron a su hotel, realmente no hacían falta más palabras. El anhelo que sentía por volver a probarle era más del que había imaginado, y las manos de Potter por su cuerpo le hacían entender que él le necesitaba igual.

Le hubiera gustado desanudar, abrir y acariciar el cuero que vestía al moreno, pero no tenía paciencia en ese momento, por devorable que estuviera con su exótico atuendo, quería su piel y no iba a conformarse con menos. Su varita los desnudó, y sus labios fueron raudos a tomar pedazos de piel. Notaba las manos de Potter agarrando y arañando su cuerpo, sabía que por su palidez quedaría marcada, y aquella imagen le encendió, "marcado" pensó mordiéndolo a su vez.

Pero Potter no se dejó hacer esta vez, le empujó contra la cama derribándolo, sus ojos eran los de un devorador, él, su presa, se retorcía de anticipación. Le repasaba con su mirada como si no quisiera olvidar ningún pedazo de piel, escaneándolo para recordar el más mínimo detalle.

Su andar casi felino le acercó llenándole las fosas nasales de su olor, lo recordaba, le gustaba. Aspiró para también él quedárselo por más tiempo de lo que iba a durar aquello.

La lengua rosada de Potter acarició su piel, erizando todo a su paso, su miembro goteando clamaba por que aquella puñetera rosada y húmeda lengua le atendiera, pero le hizo desesperar recorriendo sus pezones. Con sus manos a los costados hubiera agarrado la cabellera negra y la hubiera deslizado más hacia el sur. Pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando las caricias del moreno.

Draco no era persona de muchos preliminares a él le gustaba el sexo rápido y fuerte, pero no podía evitar sentir que aquello era un punto de placer que no estaba nada mal. Notaba como no solo era acariciado con manos y lengua, sino una dureza cálida y húmeda, recorría sus piernas. Él solía ser el que dirigía a todos sus amantes, pero Potter sin aprisionarle en lo más mínimo le tenía desmadejado y dispuesto a dejar que él tomara el control. Su boca ahora le succionaba la clavícula, el cuello sensible, aquel punto bajo su mentón que lo volvía loco. El cuerpo de Potter cubriéndolo y frotándose contra él, mientras aspiraba su olor a través de gruesos mechones de cabello trenzado.

—Potter, no me tortures—le dijo desesperado.

—No vuelvas a dejarme tanto tiempo sin ti—le contestó el moreno, arrancándole gemidos mientras frotaba duramente ambos miembros.

Draco elevó sus caderas iba a correrse si el maldito Potter no paraba, intentó darle la vuelta pero se encontró con las manos del Cazador de Dragones agarrando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Y no pudo evitar gemir ante aquella muestra de dominación que jamás consentía a nadie.

En segundos no era la erección del moreno lo que tenía frotándose contra la suya sino la concavidad de su culo. Le deseaba, le necesitaba, quería estar dentro de él toda la noche.

Con Potter sentado sobre su entrepierna y sus manos aprisionadas, sus caderas volvieron a moverse. La verde mirada refulgía entre la oscuridad de su cabello. Potter se estaba cobrando una venganza silenciosa, y Draco no podría decir si era la más deliciosa de todas o acabaría volviéndose loco. ¿Eso era lo que esperaba, que le suplicara para que continuara? Estaba claro lo que ambos deseaban, no entendía porque debía pedirlo. Pero la presión que ejercía Potter era abrasadora.

—Por favor—claudicó. La sonrisa confiada del moreno le rompió, por fin había dicho las "palabras mágicas" que quería escuchar.

En ese momento Potter se empaló arrancando un ronco jadeo a Draco, estaba estrecho y caliente, y no quería salir jamás de allí. Pero en un acto de contención dejó que Potter marcara el ritmo que él gustase.

La noche los acompañó en la habitación de su hotel con esta versión salvaje de Potter cabalgándole y sacándole el alma por la boca a través de sus besos.

 

-x-

 

Estando con Potter tenía la mala costumbre de que los sorprendiera el amanecer y éste, cretino desalmado, se lo tuviera que llevar consigo, trasladarores, dragones, trabajo, responsabilidades; en fin, mierdas varias que le sacaban de sus brazos.

Miraba como buscaba sus ropas, toda una visión. Aquel peinado que le recordaba a los antiguos vikingos lo hacían parecer del todo sexy, endemoniadamente sexy.

—¿Cuándo te vas?—le preguntó a medio vestir.

—En un par de días—mintió, realmente debía tomar el traslador esa misma noche.

—Esta noche tengo guardia—dijo mientras se calzaba las botas—¿Te apetece conocer la reserva?

Nunca había sentido gran atracción por lo dragones, excesivamente peligrosos para su gusto, sinceramente. Habría que estar un poco trastornado para ponerse a jugar al cuidador con ellos. Pero le parecía de mala educación rechazar una invitación que podría suponerle un excitante encuentro.

—De acuerdo—le dijo desperezándose sobre las sábanas y estirándose cuan largo era. Notó como la mirada de Potter se perdía en las líneas angulosas de su cuerpo.

—Vendré a por ti a las 9—dijo una vez que estaba totalmente vestido.

Iba a disfrutar de ese Harry Potter de cuero y pelo trenzado, no sabía que había desarrollado un nuevo gusto por lo melenudos, pero se le hacía irresistible y más gateando por la cama para alcanzar sus labios.

Lo peor fue cuando ya solo con el olor del moreno entre sus sábanas se dio cuenta de que debía aplazar todos sus planes. Debía ir a la oficina de trasladores a modificar la fecha de partida y una reunión en el laboratorio a primera hora no le dejaban disfrutar del olor impregnado en sus sábanas.

Tras una ducha rápida, se miró en el espejo del baño, como había supuesto su piel estaba marcada, no es que no fuera común dado lo delicada que sabía podía llegar a ser. Normalmente con un pase de varita solía deshacerse de cualquier marca. Pero en esta ocasión le pareció que se iban a quedar donde estaban. Mirándose en el espejo reprendió a la imagen de sí mismo que le mostraba a un estúpido ex-Slytherin con sonrisa bobalicona complacido con las marcas de su noche con Potter.

Lo primero era cambiar la fecha de su traslador, aunque realmente no había planeado quedarse por más de un par de días, cuadró su agenda aplazando las reuniones que tendría con otras empresas en esa semana. No iba a descuidar sus negocios por una par de días más de vacaciones, realmente nunca se tomaba ningunas... algo grave le estaba sucediendo cuando no paraba de tener estúpidos diálogos absurdos consigo mismo.

La reunión la tendrían en las instalaciones del laboratorio, siempre le había gustado el olor de un laboratorio de pociones, recordaba cuanto disfrutaba elaborándolas en su juventud, esos olores le traían muchos recuerdos. Sus padres no concebían que un Malfoy se convirtiera en un simple pocionista, y realmente había levantado los negocios de los Malfoy, ampliándolos de hecho. Tenía un talento natural para crear dinero, le habían dicho todos. Y así era, él veía la oportunidad de negocio y la cogía, la amoldaba a sus intereses y sacaba un gran beneficio. Así debían ser los negocios.

Los acuerdos estaban firmados, la primera producción se repartiría por el circuito comercial que había creado para muchos otros de sus productos en toda Europa. Realmente no tenía otra cosa que hacer hasta las 9 de la noche que había quedado con Potter y estar en el laboratorio aspirando los vapores de las pociones que estaban elaborando le pareció un buen entretenimiento.

Despidiéndose del grupo de ejecutivos que poco tenía que decir en el asunto de elaboraciones se reunió con el maestro pocionista encargado. Un curioso anciano que le recordaba vagamente a Dumbledore estaba supervisando una serie de calderos en plena ebullición.

Aquello le recordaba vagamente al aula de pociones de Hogwarts pero con algo más de luz y algo menos de humedad. Secretamente pensaba que Snape lanzaba sendos hechizos para incomodar a los alumnos. A pesar de todo, él recordaba aquel entorno como un lugar donde realmente había disfrutado de la tarea minuciosa de picar, moler y espolvorear. Que también hubiera sido un lugar donde podía mirar descaradamente e importunar a Potter tan solo le sumaba puntos.

Sumido en sus recuerdos no se había dado cuenta que por fin el vejete le había prestado atención, hablándole en rumano y haciendo una serie de aspavientos que no lograba entender del todo.

Finalmente el maestro lo colocó delante de un caldero y le puso un cucharón en la mano. Draco lo miró anonadado, ¿el viejo del demonio lo había tomado por un aprendiz? Estaba a mitad de caballo entre estar ofendido o divertido. Ese personaje no tenía ni idea de quién era él. Desde hacía menos de 10 minutos el dueño de todo aquello, su jefe. El anciano le miraba ceñudo haciendo gestos con sus manos instándole a remover. Draco estuvo tentado de remangarse las mangas de su camisa para mostrar la marca de Voldemort tan solo para ver la reacción del vejete. Pero declinó la idea, con la de años que llevaba sin enfrentarse a un caldero se vengaría echando a perder la poción. Realizó un simple " _Revelio"_  para identificar los ingredientes que estaba cociéndose en el caldero. Una reformulación de la clásica " _pimentórica"_ , nada a lo que él no pudiera enfrentarse.

Habían pasado tres jodidas horas y Draco estaba disfrutando de lo lindo los vapores de las pociones en las que andaba metida su rubia cabellera, realmente sería una pena arruinar aquella obra de arte que había conseguido. Una versión mejorada de la clásica con la que había jugueteado en su juventud.

Una mirada aprobadora del vejete le hizo sentir tan contento como cuando ganaba puntos para su casa en clase de pociones, y debía reconocer que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con una actividad, siempre y cuando no contara aquellos maratones de sexo que se pegaba con Potter.

Quizás cuando volviera a Londres podría retomar sus estudios de pociones. Le gustaría ver la cara que ponían Theo y Blaise cuando se enteraran.

Con el ánimo realmente elevado abandonó el laboratorio a la hora de la comida. Podría dar un paseo por la parte muggle de la ciudad, parecía un lugar encantador. Y realmente no tenía nada más que hacer hasta las 9 de la noche.

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Potter, no había meditado mucho en qué lugar estaba "eso" que estaban haciendo. Draco no había movido nunca el culo por nadie, ningún amante le había resultado interesante a ese punto. Si debía ser sincero, de la mayoría no sabía ni el nombre. Pero de aquellos poco que había llegado a conocer, nunca había hecho nada por llevarlo más allá de un buen sexo.

Su excusa de los negocios tenía varios puntos flacos, lo sabía, y aquella cita con dragones le producía escalofríos, más por la cita que por los dragones. ¿En qué se estaba adentrando? ¿No era confraternizar demasiado?

Pero su mente práctica le dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer allí, tampoco conocía a nadie, y cenar y beber solo era muy aburrido. Un argumento defendible para sí mismo.

Brasov era una ciudad encantadora, hacía frío para aburrir, eso sí, pero nada que un buen hechizo calentado no pudiera remediar. Le resultó curioso como lo muggle y lo mágico cohabitaban en aquella ciudad, sobre todo en la parte antigua de la misma. Los largos abrigos y gorros de pelo de los muggles los hacían casi indistinguibles del los magos de la zona.

Cuando ya estuvo harto de caminar volvió a su hotel, las sábanas estaban limpias, una parte de su ser había esperado poder volver al olor que habían dejado aquella estupenda noche. Pero lo bueno es que iba a tener una buena ración de eso mismo en pocas horas.

Listo para su "cita" Draco estaba en el bar del hotel, tomando una pequeña copa con  _Tuica_ , una bebida típica que le estaba despellejando la traquea, pero que no dejaba de tener un buen sabor.

En la puerta del bar le miraba Potter, venía vestido con ropas normales, pero su cabello seguía largo y trenzado. Estúpidamente se atragantó un poco con el último trago de la bebida. Por Merlín, se habían devorado, verle esperándolo y contemplándole con aquella expresión complacida no debería turbarle tanto, ¿cierto? Pero se le hacía raro, aquello era terreno nuevo para él, y más con el largo historial que ambos cosechaban juntos.

Cuando Draco llegó a donde el moreno estaba lo menos que esperaba es que éste le besara, un pequeño beso en los labios, nada más que un saludo, pero Draco se quedó completamente rígido y sorprendido.

Una cosa era la sorpresa de haberlo encontrado en Brasov la noche anterior, podía entenderlo, ¿pero esto? ¿Es que acaso Potter iba besando a todos tan alegremente?

Obvió el beso que le atornilló delante del Weasley en la oficina de trasladores, pero aquello tenía otras intenciones.

No iba a decir nada en ese momento, pero esas confianzas que se traía el tipo no eran de su agrado. La intimidad era exactamente eso, gracias a que allí nadie le conocía. Tenía una reputación que mantener, lo que no tenía bien claro es que reputación era esa...

—¿Vamos?—dijo este sorprendido por la reacción de Draco.

—Claro—contestó saliendo de su estupor.

Saliendo del hotel, Potter le agarró por la cintura pegándoselo a su cuerpo, ¿es que pensaba besarlo nuevamente? Pero sintió el característico tirón desde el ombligo, los estaba apareciendo.

Frente a ellos una enorme puerta se abrió, estaban rodeados de una tupida y oscura vegetación, debían haber llegado a la reserva. A pesar de haberse aparecido correctamente, el brazo de Potter no se despegó de su cintura, era algo incómodo ir andando así agarrado, pero no dijo nada.

En el interior se veía gran movimiento, antorchas encendidas y algunas hogueras. Barracones a cada lado y una decena de magos ataviados de cuero.

Habían cambiado de siglo, aquello era como dar un salto a una época mucho anterior. Más primitiva, no solo eran las construcciones o la falta de ellas, el ambiente, las miradas los hombres que allí habitaban.

La sensación que tuvo al ver entrar al grupo en la taberna no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba viendo ahora.

La magia pululaba por el ambiente pero era una magia primitiva, una energía fuerte y casi violenta. No sabía si era por los dragones o era por los magos, o quizás por la combinación de ambos.

Potter fue saludándolos pero no llegó a pararse, su mano le instaba a seguir caminando.

—Te llevaré a ver a mis dragones—le susurró al oído.

Quizás aquella cercanía tenía que ver con la mirada curiosa de aquellos que los veían al pasar. Y Draco que se consideraba principalmente una persona independiente encontró cierto grado de consuelo en el cuerpo de Potter a su lado. ¿Potter le estaba protegiendo de ese entorno? No lo diría en voz alta, nunca, pero se sintió bien, demasiado bien.

Sus dragones, sus inmensos y mortíferos dragones eran cinco ejemplares absolutamente aterradores. Draco tenía la mano sobre la varita bajo su única. Lo poco que sabía de aquellos seres fue lo que aprendió en la escuela, en el Torneo de los Tres magos comprobó que eran criaturas sumamente peligrosas. Y tener a cinco ejemplares con sus fríos ojos fijos en él le pareció una idea tremendamente mala. Ningún estúpido polvo, por excelente que fuera, con el niño que vivió, podía haberle hecho perder el juicio y aceptar esa "cita".

Irremediablemente dio un paso hacia atrás pero Potter lo sostenía y le instaba a permanecer quieto.

—No tienes nada que temer, mi dragón—le decía en voz baja en aquella cercanía que tenían—. Ellos no te harán daño. Pero no puede mostrarles miedo.

—No tengo miedo-dijo rápidamente—.Solo apreció mi vida más que tú.

Pudo notar su sonrisa como si sus labios estuvieran posados en su cuello. Y a pesar de su orgullo, le obedeció y trató de relajarse. Los dragones solo los estaban mirando.

—Siéntate aquí- le dijo. No había visto el banco a su espalda pero se sentó como un buen chico.

Potter comenzó a hablarle a los dragones, estos permanecían contemplándolos quietos y misteriosos ¿serían criaturas tímidas? ¿O solo estaban viendo el modo de quien sería el primero que se lo comería?

Se concentró más en Potter aunque sin quitarle el ojo a esas criaturas. Al parecer ellas hicieron lo mismo. Poco a poco todos se fueron concentrando en el moreno. Su voz sedosa y ronca era realmente atrayente. No fue hasta un buen rato que no se dio cuenta que el moreno no estaba hablando inglés. Le sonaba demasiado a lo que había escuchado durante el duelo que ambos mantuvieron en segundo curso, "pársel" ¿En serio les estaba hablando en la lengua de las serpientes? Pero lo más llamativo era la dura erección que lucía su entrepierna. Estaba completamente empalmado, y no se había ni dado cuenta.

Las sílabas cadenciosas de Potter eran como suaves caricias en su miembro. Draco alucinaba y un jadeo se le escapó de los labios. Pero no fue Potter sino sus dragones quienes repararon en él. Todos se aproximaban al moreno. Y este a su vez sonriente les seguía hablando mientras el mago los acariciaba dulcemente.

Los fríos ojos, unos amarillo, otros rojos, otros oscuros como la noche se entornaban. Draco tragó duro, aquellas extrañas criaturas estaban disfrutando de las atenciones de Potter. Tuvo que enfocar su vista y apartar la excitación de su mente para darse cuenta del hecho ante sus ojos.

Cinco endemoniadamente enormes bestias mortíferas ronroneaban bajo las manos y las palabras cariñosas de Potter, asemejándolas a cinco gatitos mansos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión. La verde mirada del moreno ahora estaba centrada en él.

—Todos buscamos cariño—dijo en perfecto inglés—.Ellos no podían ser menos.

Draco se levantó y caminó despacio hacia él, con un asentimiento le expresaba que podía avanzar. Su cuerpo rodeó a Potter por detrás, todos necesitaban cariño. Todos. Aspiró su olor sin dejar de tener un ojo sobre los dragones. Olía tan bien, era como estar en casa, el olor del verano, el olor de la felicidad y todo en una única persona.

—Nadie como tú para amansar a las fieras con tus manos—le susurró al oído.

Notó el movimiento que provocaba la suave risa del moreno en su cuerpo. Y lo estrechó más entre sus brazos.

—¿ Eso que hablabas era Pársel?—le preguntó.

—Algo similar, es la Lengua de los dragones—dijo Potter para susurrar algo en esa seductora lengua.

—Es una de las cosas más condenadamente sexy que he oído salir de tu boca–para corroborar esa afirmación le hizo notar la dura erección bajo su túnica rozando sus nalgas.

—Se me ocurren cosas sumamente placenteras que podemos hacer con mi boca, dragón—le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo pegando completamente su parte trasera al rubio.

No era la primera vez que le llamaba así, y aunque sabía que su nombre significaba Dragón no solía gustar de que otros le llamaran así. Pero con Potter al parecer todo consistían en concesiones voluntarias.

—Di mi nombre en ese idioma tan sugerente.

El sonido que reproducían sus cuerdas vocales estuvo a punto de hacerle correrse como un adolescente cachondo, incontrolablemente.

—Creo que todo lo que quiero hacerte no sería recomendable delante de estas criaturas.

El brillo oscuro de sus ojos verdes estaba cargado de promesas, aquellas que Draco realizaría una a una.

Se separó levemente del cuerpo del rubio para susurras palabras siseantes a sus dragones. Ellos se enroscaban más a él como no queriéndose separar, podía entenderos completamente pero Harry era suyo. Y esa realidad no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Separándose al fin de aquellas moles de escamas y fuego lo tuvo entre sus brazos, no pudiendo contener las ganas de besarlo. Sus labios le correspondían con igual pasión, calmándolo y avivándolo a partes iguales.

Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo acariciando sobre la gruesa tela hasta llegar a sus duras nalgas, querían separárselas y lamerlas, morderlas y acariciarlas. Pero una ráfaga de calor lo sorprendió. Realmente era ardiente su pasión.

—" _Aquamenti_ "— susurró Potter, lanzando el hechizo a los bajos de la túnica de Draco. Perdiendo el contacto con sus labios.

Se separó lo justo para ver que efectivamente ese calor no era solo fruto de su pasión sino que habían sido llamar reales.

—Betty, chica mala—amonestó Potter al dragón más cercano que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigo.

—¿Betty?—inquirió Draco—.No me extraña que este furiosa. Ese no es nombre para una bestia como estas ¿Sabes que no es un gatito, verdad?

La dragona lo miraba fijamente.

—No es su nombre lo que le molesta, Betty es una chica muy celosa—dijo acariciándole el hocico.

La miró nuevamente, sus fríos ojos amarillos lo miraban escrutadores. Era complicado interpretar las emociones de un animal así. Pero podía entenderla, sí que podía.

La dragona se marchó y Draco se dejó llevar por el moreno, la dureza de su miembro no le hacían olvidar la promesa ardiente que se habían hecho hacía un momento.

Pero en Draco aún había un pequeño rastro del niño mimado y consentido que fue, un provocador nato. Y sin poderse resistir estrujó con su mano el precioso culo del niño que vivió, en la lejanía que los iba separando, unos ojos amarillos y unos círculos de fuego le hicieron saber que Betty no estaba nada contenta.

—Un día te quemarás ese bonito culo tuyo si sigues provocándola—le dijo divertido Potter.

—Correré el riesgo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

El sonido de un teléfono iba poco a poco interrumpiendo el plácido sueño que estaba teniendo. Mucho cabello oscuro y un olor exquisito, pero el dichosos chisme no paraba de sonar.

—Es el tuyo—le gruñó Potter moviéndolo.

—Que se pudra—dijo hoscamente Draco ciñéndose más al cálido cuerpo del moreno.

—Contesta.

—No.

—¿Te estás escondiendo?—dijo cada vez más despierto Potter.

—No—sentenció Draco—.Ya se cansarán.

—Yo creo que no.

Draco abandonó el calor de la cama, mientras iba refunfuñando hasta la mesa donde estaba el artefacto del demonio.

Miró la pantalla, no quería cogerlo. Conocía el número de Theo perfectamente aunque raramente usaran aquel medio para hablar.

—No son horas de llamar, Theo—dijo ladrándole al teléfono.

—Oh, por fin se digna a contestar—dijo molesto el interlocutor.

—No es buen momento, luego te llamo.

—Ni hablar, luego no me vas a llamar y tenemos que hablar.

Draco miró a Potter que se había vuelto a dormir, cogió algo de ropa y salió de la habitación.

Llevaba casi ocho meses en aquel apartamento que rentaba Draco en Brasov. Pero le había sido prácticamente imposible despegarse de ese respingón culo que se gastaba Potter.

La versión oficial era que necesitaba implicarse más en el negocio local para que despegara.

—No pienso volver a dar la cara ante tus padres de nuevo, Draco—le dijo sin rodeos.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo—estaba al tanto de las pesquisas de sus padres. Pero en realidad le traían sin cuidado, ¿no había sido así desde hacía demasiado tiempo?

Sus negocios no habían decaído así que por su parte estaba más que cumpliendo.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí con Potter toda la vida?—le dijo burlón su amigo.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?—Realmente Draco tenía malos despertares.

—Eso es lo más cerca de admitir un sentimiento de lo que lo has estado en toda tu vida—dijo sarcástico Theo.

—¿Cómo va el club?—preguntó finalmente después de un incómodo silencio.

—Bien.—Realmente él no era necesario allí, nunca lo fue una vez plasmaron su idea. Pero disfrutaba de compartir sus noches con sus amigos en algo que le resultaba placentero.

—¿Por qué me llamas Theo?—dijo sin más.

—¿No puede un amigo preocuparse por ti?—contestó hosco.

El silencio en la línea del teléfono era algo mucho más incómodo que los que podían producirse por la Red Flu, pero sus amigos sabían que odiaba aquellas indignas posturas que Draco reservaba para contadas ocasiones. En cualquier caso, aquel inventito muggle le había facilitado la vida de ermitaño que llevaba en Brasov, aún así no recordaba haber sido así de feliz en toda su vida.

—Vale—se rindió Theo—Queríamos pedirte un favor. Sabemos que pronto es el cumpleaños de Potter y queremos que le organices una fiesta con sus amigos y que nos invites.

Draco se había quedado en shock, miró rápidamente su agenda, en menos de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Harry.

—Me lo pensaré—dijo finalmente.

—No es negociable—dijo Theo—.Nos lo debes por mal amigo.

A pesar de todo su amigo le sacaba una sonrisa, realmente había sido un pésimo amigo todo ese año pero saber que tanto Blaise como Theo habían llegado al punto de pedirle un arreglo de alcahueta para tener una excusa para tener a tiro a dos exGryffindor le resultaba cuanto menos cómico.

No pudo evitar abrir un poco la puerta de su dormitorio para ver a Harry enroscado en la almohada que había estado usando él hasta la inoportuna llamada. Aquellos tiernos gestos le hacían sentir un calor que nada tenía que ver con el sexo ardiente que ambos tenían.

—De acuerdo—dijo cerrando la puerta.—Os llamo en unos días cuando tenga todo arreglado.

Nada más colgar se arrepentía de lo que había prometido, ¿por qué debía hacer cosas que no quería?

Recordaba su pasado cumpleaños, ellos dos solos, con una cena íntima que le había preparado Harry por sorpresa seguida de una noche completamente ardiente... y aquellas dos palabras que le había dicho al final.

"Te quiero", tan solo un susurro que escapó de los labios del moreno, pero que se habían clavado en algún punto de su corazón. Y él no había podido decir nada, ¿qué dice uno cuando le dicen algo así?

Bueno quizás no hubiera estado mal contestarle lo mismo, pero él no era tan sentimental, ¿es que no bastaban los gestos? Llevaba 8 fríos meses en aquel punto perdido del mundo por estar junto a él, ¿necesitaba una pancarta?

Haría la puñetera fiesta, cumpliría con sus amigos y le daría un hermoso regalo a Harry, le demostraría que las palabras estaban sobrevaloradas.

Cuando Harry se marchó a la reserva se puso manos a la obra, buscó el teléfono del moreno y buscó el teléfono de Granger, dudaba que Weasley tuviera uno de esos.

—Hola Harry, ¿qué tal?—le contestó la chica.

—Soy Draco—contestó.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?—dijo de un modo aprensivo Granger.

—No, está trabajando.

—Entonces que haces con su teléfono, Malfoy.

—Déjate de tonterías, Granger, ya sabes que estamos juntos. No estoy tramando nada malo—dijo Draco—.Más o menos.

—Si esa es tu manera de tranquilizar... Da asco.

—Lo sé, al punto—¿tenía que meter a esa en su casa?—El cumpleaños de Harry es dentro de una semana, quiero hacerle una fiesta y tenéis que venir.

—Tus peticiones tampoco es que sean una maravilla—¿pero que le pasaba a la estúpida esa? Estaba tratando de ser todo lo correcto posible.

—Tú, Weasley y si quieres un par de amigos más—la ignoró pues no estaba haciendo eso por gusto.—Te mando la dirección del apartamento, os espero ese día a las 20:00 horas. Tendréis un traslador esperándoos a tu nombre.

—Si, amo—le dijo la morena.

—Muy graciosa, Granger—le cortó—.Os espero el 31.

—Buen día a ti también—dijo antes de cortar.

Una cosa es que estuviera con Harry, otra que le tuvieran que caer bien sus amigos. De cualquier modo, Theo debería revisarse el gusto, la chica podría haber mejorado el aspecto pero seguía siendo del todo molesta.

                                                                                            

-x-

 

Su rutina desde que vivía allí era simple, mantenía sus negocios desde la oficina que había instalado en su casa, y cada mes hacía una visita a Londres para tratar asuntos con el Ministerio o con Gringott. Sus negocios en el mundo muggle solía realizarlos con videoconferencias, aunque si debía desplazarse lo hacía.

Odiaba dejar a Harry esa era la pura realidad y los días que pasaban separados lo extrañaba hasta el punto que dolía. Disfrutaba de sus relajadas maneras, todo parecía irle bien, y aquello le hacía a Draco poder relajarse como nunca lo había podido hacer.

Pero aún no se sentía preparado para hablar de ello, no con Theo y Blaise que eran las únicas personas que le importaban. Sería divertida la cara que pondrían sus padres cuando se enteraran si es que no le habían llegado los rumores ya. Aunque los quería la relación con ellos era distante como siempre había sido, no los echaba de menos.

Pero tener que mostrar lo que sentía por Harry en aquella estúpida fiesta delante de sus dos amigos le hacía sudar frío.

Aún así, había encontrado otra pasión, además de la que sentía por Potter, allí en Brasov, se había convertido en el aprendiz del jefe de pociones de la fábrica. Aunque nadie lo viera como un aprendiz, él sabía que lo era, y lo cierto es que disfrutaba de lo lindo sumergido en aquella actividad que tanto le gustaba y en lo hosco de su maestro.

Aunque cierta semejanza con Dumbledore, el carácter le recordaba demasiado a Snape, con el que siempre había congeniado. Quizás la inhalación de tantas pociones te agriaba el carácter. En cualquier caso, estaba disfrutando. Se lo había contado a Harry y él le había animado a que siguiera su pasión.

Realmente eso le gustaba más que tener que pelear por contratos, aranceles y cotizaciones en bolsa. Sabía que no era el motivo principal para su estadía en Brasov, pero le consolaba no ser solo un pelele enamorado que lo dejaba todo por ir detrás del culo de Harry. Él no era así, ¿cierto? Salvo que lo que era o había sido empezaba a importarle una soberana mierda.

Seguro que Potter estaba siendo una mala influencia para él.

                                                                                              

-x-

 

Era extraño ver su apartamento invadido, Harry y él nunca invitaban a los amigos de Harry a su casa. Y verla con más pelirrojos de los que él hubiera deseado no le hacía gracia ninguna. Weasley, que parecía ocupar con su cuerpo medio salón ;Granger, y su sarcástica mueca; Longbottom, solo tenía ojos para Harry pero el tiempo había obrado milagros con él; y Lovegood, aquella chica parecía completamente ida. Por otro lado, Blaise y Theo desentonaban en aquella reunión casi tanto como él mismo. En el fondo era un consuelo tenerlos allí, realmente los echaba de menos.

Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta del apartamento y todos soltaron el consabido "Sorpresa" sus maravillosos ojos verdes se llenaron de alegría y emoción. Solo por eso había valido la pena llenar su salón de estúpidos leones y serpientes interesadas.

Fue saludando con abrazos a todos sus amigos, incluso abrazó a unos rígidos Blaise y Theo que lo miraban sorprendido, eso les pasaba por obligarle a invitarles.

Por último un suave beso en sus labios fue su grata recompensa, le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran todos los presentes, sus amigos incluidos.

Para su sorpresa aquella fiesta de cumpleaños no fue tan mal como había imaginado, y se divirtió mucho viendo a sus amigos acercarse a sus prospectos con poquísimo tino.

Suerte para todos que el alcohol corría libremente, Blaise debía estar contándole alguna aventurilla del todo escandalosa al pecoso auror Weasley que lucía del todo sonrojado. Por otro lado, la pose depredadora de Theo con Granger le parecía cómica con las caras de fastidio de la chica, estaba seguro de que le estaba dando una buena ración de esa ácida lengua suya. Pero la cara de su amigo era de total disfrute, no sabía de ese lado masoquista del moreno.

Se sentía ligero, como el ambiente que reinaba en la fiesta. Longbottom y Lovegood eran ambos medimagos y encontró bastante agradable la conversación con ellos, aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo veritaserum.

Sintió el cálido cuerpo de su pareja en su costado y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Aún falta tu regalo—le susurró en el oído.

—Puedes dármelo en el baño—le contestó sugerente Harry; por un momento pensó que sí, podría darle un buen regalo contra la pared de su baño, el muy cabrón sabía como calentarle en un segundo.

—Acompáñame—le dijo y discretamente dejaron el salón mientras los demás hablaban.

Pero no fueron al baño sino a su dormitorio.

Fue hacia el armario y extrajo una pequeña caja que había ocultado toda esa semana. La tuvo que agrandar dándosela a Harry que le miraba sorprendido.

Cuando la abrió lo miró aún más sorprendido.

—¿Un pensadero?—le dijo Harry.

—Y un recuerdo—le dijo extrayendo el característico hilo plateado de su sien.

Lo depositó en las aguas cristalinas y animó a sumergirse en el al moreno.

 

                                                                                    

_Tercer año, clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

_Estaba hablando con Crabbe y Goyle, fanfarroneando del verano que había pasado en Francia con sus padres. Cuando levantó la vista y vio como se aproximaban el trío de oro._

_Solo tuvo ojos para Potter, este había crecido en aquel verano, había algo diferente en él. Draco sabía que le gustaban los hombres desde hacía unos meses cuando sus cuatro besos con Blaise le hicieron fantasear con cuerpos muchos más duros que los de una chica._

_¿Siempre había tenido esos ojos tan verdes? Su camisa medio desabrochada le dejaba ver una clavícula totalmente apetecible. Draco se sorprendió al tener esa clase de pensamientos de su eterno rival._

_Le soltó lo más hiriente que consiguió pensar. Se metió con su desmayo con los dementores y su madre. El dolor que vio atravesar esos ojos imposiblemente verdes le hizo sentir como mierda. Solo en aquel momento pensó que era un auténtico cabrón._

_Se pasó toda la clase rumiando la atracción que había sentido por el moreno, y odiándose a sí mismo por haberle herido con sus crueles palabras._

_No se había dado cuenta de la imponente bestia que había aparecido en el claro y de que Potter se había aproximado a ella, cuando de un momento a otro lo vio subido a aquel hipogrifo enorme. Lo perdió con la mirada cuando este se fue alejando, no fue mucho pero cuando volvieron lo primero que escuchó fue la risa del moreno, una cadencia que rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar._

_Le miraba embobado, se veía tan sumamente hermoso con aquel suave gesto de dicha en su rostro y por un momento sus ojos se conectaron, ¿podía romperse un corazón por la mitad de felicidad por la dicha de ver a otro completamente feliz?_

_Un solo pensamiento pasó por su mente, ojalá el fuera el motivo de que el moreno algún día le volviera a mirar con aquella cara de felicidad._

_Se vio así mismo andando hacia él, cuando su sonrisa de volvió un gesto de desagrado, mierda, ¿por qué se había movido como una polilla a la luz?_

_Todo pasó muy rápidamente, insultó al hipogrifo, éste le atacó un dolor lacerante en su brazo pero nada que ver con la mirada verde de reproche._

                                                     

                                 

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero lentamente, Draco nunca había compartido algo tan íntimo con nadie, prácticamente ni se había dejado a si mismo volver a pensar así. Pero quería que él lo supiera.

 

—Te quiero—le dijo Draco cuando Harry se aproximó a él aún sorprendido. Quizás un par de palabras tampoco hicieran tanto daño.

 

Y después de tantos años, aquella sonrisa que anheló era por y para él.  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se acabó aquí, de un oneshot calenturiento derivó en esta divertida historia de amor.
> 
> Me gustó mucho escribir a Draco de esta manera. Y ojalá vuelva a retomar un Draco "activo" .
> 
>  
> 
> Un beso, Shimi.
> 
>  
> 
> Tenéis una continuación de esta historia en "Serpientes y leones", centrada en los otros dos Slytherin.
> 
> Theodore+Hermione   
> Blaise+Ron.
> 
>  
> 
> "Un recuerdo de hace años vuelve a cobrar vida tras su encuentro en el Merlin's Club, el frívolo Blaise Zabini quizás esconda mucho más bajo su mueca siempre coqueta.
> 
> El serio Theodore Nott no es muy dado a relaciones, y menos a relaciones con mujeres, ¿qué tiene esa chica que tanto le obsesiona?"


End file.
